aku berhenti sakura!
by alhc
Summary: "kamu kenapa Naruto?" /"aku berhenti Sakura.."/NaruSaku slight ShikaIno


© Masashi kishimoto

My Lovely pair : **NaruSaku **a little bit ShikaIno

_Out of character_

"Aku berhenti Sakura.."

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?" seorang pemuda pirang nampak tersenyum lebar pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu nampak menghela nafas sesaat. Bosan.

"tidak mau..." tanpa menatap pemuda disampingnya, gadis manis itu memberi respon.

"ayolah..." Naruto, pemuda itu tak patah arang. Sekali lagi dia meminta.

"tidak mau bodoh..."Mata hijau milik sakura kini bersinggungan dengan mata biru disebelahnya. Keduanya justru diam saling menatap. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing. Mengagumi? tertarik? Atau mungkin saling tenggelam dalam pesona lawannya.

_Teng – teng – teng_

Suara bel tanda istirahat usai menghamburkan keduanya. Koneksi kedua mata itupun terputus.

"cepat kembali ke tempatmu, baka!" dengan nada yang sedikit kikuk, Sakura menyuruh pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda itu menuruti, sesegera mungkin dirinya berdiri dari bangku yang ia tempati .

"kamu benar tidak mau Sakura-chan?" seperti masih mencari sisa-sisa keberuntungan, Naruto kembali bertanya. Gadis Haruno itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto. " tidak. Dan tidak akan!" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban final dari Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu perlahan mulai berlalu menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dipojok kelas.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa Naruto tak pernah lelah mengejarnya?

"menolak Naruto lagi?" Sakura menoleh kearah tempat duduk yang sempat Naruto tempati tadi. Gadis pirang berkucir pemilik bangku tersebut ternyata sudah kembali. Sakura bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Ino sahabatnya.

"berhentilah Ino...aku bosan membahasnya" Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat _pink_ nya ini.

"apa salahnya memberi Naruto kesempatan sakura? Bukankah Naruto sudah menyukaimu dari lama. Lagipula dia anak yang baik." Memang benar. Pemuda _hiperactive_ itu telah lama menyukai Sakura, namun sayang Sakura tak pernah menanggapinya, karena merasa kalau hanya Sasuke yang pantas bersanding denganya. Kejam memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan.

"tidak...kau tahukan Ino kalau aku Cuma menyukai Sasuke! Dan kenapa kamu jadi perhatian pada Naruto pig? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Ino melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sakura. Susah sekali menghadapi gadis keras kepala macam Sakura. Akan lama mencari titik temu.

"Jangan bodoh Sakura...aku Cuma merasa kasihan padanya. Dan lagi, aku tahu kamu sudah tak lagi mengharapkan Sasuke. Kamu hanya menggunakan Sasuke untuk menghindari perasaan Naruto padamu. Cobalah lihat kedalam hatimu, apa kamu tidak merasa takut?" nada suara Ino sedikit keras, ia tak peduli anak-anak lain mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Ino sebagai sahabat keduanya juga merasa lelah melihat Naruto terus-terusan mengejar Sakura sementara Sakura tak pernah sekalipun meresponnya. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus seperti ini.

" kamu kenapa hari ini Ino? Tumben sekali kamu membicarakan hal ini. Kenapa juga aku harus merasa takut?" kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling beradu pandang. Sakura merasa bodoh jika harus membahas masalah yang menurutnya tak penting ini.

"Naruto akan berpaling darimu, tak lagi menyukaimu, berhenti mengejarmu. Apa kamu tak merasa takut akan hal itu, Sakura?" Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino barusan. "kenapa aku harus takut? Justru bagus kalau dia berhenti mengejarku. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu hidupku."

"jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu Sakura, dulupun kau tahu kalau aku sangat membenci Shikamaru dan merasa kalau aku menyukai Sasuke. Namun kenyataannya itu ternyata salah." Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "itu kan kamu pig, bukan aku" Ino menghela nafas frustasi.

"kita lihat saja nanti Sakura" awalnya Sakura ingin membalas ucapan Ino, namun ia urung melakukannya melihat Azuma-sensei telah memasuki kelas mereka.

-AL-

Sakura sedikit menghentakkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan kesal. Pasalnya semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto terus-terusan mengikutinya. Merecoki ini, merecoki itu. Membuat kepala gadis itu terasa pening.

"Sakura-chan kamu tahu tidak tadi-"

"berhenti Naruto..." Seruan keras dari Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun gadis itu. Mood Sakura benar-benar_ drop_ sekarang. Tadi siang ia harus berdebat dengan Ino karena masalah Naruto dan sekarang si pirang bodoh ini terus saja mengganggunya.

"berhenti apa...?"Naruto menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"berhenti...berhenti mengejarku, berhenti mengganggu hidupku, berhenti memohon-mohon padaku. Aku muak dengan semua ini, Naruto" pemuda itu nampak terkejut. Bibirnya mendadak kelu. Untung saja lorong sekolah itu tengah sepi, jadi tak ada yang mendengar percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

Hening. Suasana itu berubah menjadi begitu sunyi. Naruto yang diam karena keterpakuannya, sementara Sakura yang sibuk meredam emosinya.

"hei Sakura...!" Panggilan itu membuat Naruto kembali pada kesadarannya. Mata birunya melirik kearah Ino yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua. Dibelakang gadis pirang itu ada Shikamaru, kekasihnya.

"kalian berdua belum pulang?" pertanyaan dari Ino tak kunjung mereka jawab. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto dengan kikuk berusaha tersenyum.

" belum, aku dan sa-"

"aku pulang duluan." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berlari menjauh begitu saja meninggalkan ketiga orang itu dengan tanda tanya. Terutama Ino dan Shikamaru. Gadis berkucir itu menatap cemas pada naruto.

"kalian sedang ada masalah?" pemuda pirang itu nampak salah tingkah. Mata birunya berpejar kesana kemari.

"ah..tidak..tidak. Aku dan sakura baik-baik saja" nada kegugupan jelas terdengar dari nada suara Naruto. Shikamaru memandang gerak-gerik Naruto dengan malas, sesaat kemudian ia bergumam. " merepotkan". Naruto hanya menatap kesal pada sahabatnya itu

-AL-

Sakura sedari tadi terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Mengabaikan supirnya yang menatap cemas dirinya sesekali dari balik kaca spion. Gadis itu tengah melamun, berpikir tingkahnya yang sepertinya keterlaluan tadi pada Naruto. Rasa menyesal kini hinggap dipikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah sahabatnya semenjak kecil. Mereka berdua terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

"_Naruto akan berpaling darimu, tak lagi menyukaimu, berhenti mengejarmu. Apa kamu tak merasa takut akan hal itu, Sakura?"_

Kalimat yang tadi sempat Ino ucapkan kini tiba-tiba saja membayangi dirinya.

Takut ?

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku memikirkan jawabannya.

-AL-

Pagi ini, Sakura berangkat sedikit awal. Ia berniat meminta maaf pada Naruto karena ucapannya kemarin hari. Sedikit beruntung, mata hijau sakura menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursi taman sendirian. Pemuda pirang itu nampak asik memainkan laptop miliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura menghampirinya. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri disebelah Naruto yang nampaknya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu masih setia menekuni laptopnya.

"Naruto..." Kepala pirang itu menoleh kearah sakura. Mata birunya sedikit melebar, terkejut. Namun sesaat kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

"ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura tahu, ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Pemuda ini tak biasanya bersikap tenang. Apalagi jika berada dekat sakura.

" aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin"

"tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf dan dimaafkan, sakura-chan" mata biru itu kembali menatap laptop didepannya. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"kamu kenapa Naruto?" pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan" Sakura tentu saja tak puas dengan jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Apa karena ucapan kasarnya kemarin? Tapi Naruto sudah sering ia marahi dan selama ini dia tak pernah marah. Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk memikirkan berbagai hal kemungkinan.

"aku berhenti Sakura.." mata hijau Sakura kini beralih menatap terkejut pada Naruto. Apa maksud ucapannya barusan?

"apa mak-..."

"aku berhenti untuk mengejarmu Sakura-chan" harusnya Sakura tertawa senang mendengarnya, tapi hanya untuk menarik sebuah senyum saja ia tak mampu. Belum sempat Sakura bersuara pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri sembari menenteng laptopnya. Kepala pirangnya sedikit menunduk menatap sakura. Dia masih tersenyum.

"maaf Sakura-chan selama ini aku terlalu banyak mengganggumu. Dan mulai saat ini aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" dan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Sakura yang masih terdiam terpaku. Angin yang bertiup menerpa tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin bagi Bakura. Padahal matahari diujung sana bersinar cerah.

-AL-

_Karma itu ada. Menyesal itu diakhir._

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya tengah penuh. Benar. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengganggunya seharian ini disekolah. Dia tidak menjauh tapi dia bersikap layaknya sahabat biasa padanya. Dia masih saja berisik, bertingkah konyol namun hanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi dengan Sakura, dia hanya berbicara jika perlu. Sungguh Sakura tak suka dengan ini. Dia menyesal mengabaikan ucapan Ino tempo hari, menyesal menyakiti pemuda itu.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

-AL-

" Berhentilah menghela nafas seperti itu Sakura. Kau hampir melakukannya 100 kali" Ino mencibir Sakura yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja kantin sekolah. Mata hijau gadis itu terlihat lelah. Tentu saja. Sakura tak tidur semalam memikirkan Naruto. Sungguh, ia sendiri merasa konyol. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa begitu gila hanya karena Naruto berubah.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi wajahmu terlihat murung?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu Ino." Gadis merah jambu itu perlahan melangkah meninggalkan kantin. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang telah berjalan menjauh.

Sial atau beruntung yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang? Saat memasuki ruang kelasnya, ternyata hanya ada Naruto seorang didalam kelas. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang sejenak sampai akhirnya Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan kemudian beralih lagi pada laptop dihadapannya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja jantung Sakura berdegup hebat. Dirinya tak pernah berpikir akan merasa canggung seperti ini hanya karena berduaan dengan Naruto. Sakura akui, Naruto bukan sepenuhnya pemuda yang menyebalkan dan bodoh. Dia orang yang baik, ramah dan peduli. Banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi temannya.

Kaki jenjang Sakura perlahan mulai melangkah menuju dimana direksi Naruto berada. Ia bahkan lupa dengan keinginannya untuk tidur tadi. Ia perlu bicara pada Naruto. Saat Sakura tepat berdiri disebelah meja naruto, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menegadah menatapnya. Mata biru itu terasa menghipnotis dirinya.

"aku merindukanmu" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Sakura-..."

"kenapa Naruto?kenapa kamu berubah?kamu tidak lagi menggangguku,mengejarku, mengusikku? Kamu marah padaku?" Sakura menghujani Naruto dengan rentetan kalimatnya. Mata hijau gadis itu nampak berair sampai akhirnya satu tetes airmata mengalir turun. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dan bingung.

"kamu kenapa sakura-chan?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa ucapkan. Dirinyapun sulit untuk merangkai kata.

"kamu benar-benar berhenti naruto...?aku merindukan kamu yang dulu." Bukan seorang Haruno Sakura jika harus meminta dan memohon-mohon. Namun kali ini dia butuh kejelasan. Gengsi dan keras kepala yang ia miliki ia coba hilangkan jauh-jauh sekarang.

Pemuda dihadapannya Cuma terdiam. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. " maaf naruto..." pemuda pirang itu bergerak cepat, tangannya segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi. Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang kini telah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"aku memang berhenti mengejarmu Sakura-chan...tapi aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku berhenti mencintaimu kan?" mata hijau itu melebar mendengar ucapan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Tak mampu berkata-kata, sakura menubruk pemuda tersebut. Memeluknya.

"Terimakasih " gadis itu berbisik dalam pelukkannya. Tangan pemuda pirang itu membalas pelukan sakura tak kalah erat. Diwajahnya terukir cengiran lebar miliknya.

_**Flashback **_

"_merepotkan.." Naruto hanya menatap kesal pada sahabatnya._

"_aku punya rencana untukmu naruto!" Naruto menatap ino bingung._

"_rencana..?apa?" Ino melirik kearah shikamaru sejenak kemudian beralih lagi pada naruto_

"_pura-puralah menjauh dari sakura dan berhentilah mengejarnya!"naruto hanya melebarkan matanya mendengar usulan dari Ino._

"_tidak mau ttebayo...kalian tahukan kalau aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sakura-chan?" gadis berambut pirang itu memberi tatapan membunuh pada naruto setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu._

"_sudahlah turuti saja ucapan Ino daripada kamu tak selamat pulang nanti."dengan nada malas shikamaru berujar. Bukannya apa-apa, Shikamaru hanya tak ingin diomeli Ino karena tak membantunya._

"_iya bodoh...kamu juga tak maukan terus-terus seperti ini, kalian berdua itu sama-sama bodohnya tahu!" Ino menimpali. Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. Mata birunya menatap Shikamaru-Ino bergantian. _

"_baiklah...akan aku coba"_

**-end-**


End file.
